Glad You're You
by Ject
Summary: Short and sweet DarkxDaisuke fic...
1. Chapter 1

Glad You're You

Ject

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel. cries

A/N: I love Dark, so I wanted to try my hand at a Dark x Daisuke story. This is my first such story, so it might really suck. Please comment and be honest. No lemons, all fluff. Short, but may continue depending on reactions.

"words" 'thoughts'

Staring.

Praying and hoping.

Looking across the classroom.

Dark sighed. He wished he could just come out and say what he wanted to. He had a feeling that Daisuke knew...but he had never told him something very, very important.

He loved him. They were best friends, but he loved him.

Dark was surprised at himself that he loved Daisuke. He had never thought that he would love a guy. But, que sera, sera. Whatever will be, will be. So he accepted it.

The only problem was that no one else would accept it. He didn't care about himself, but for Daisuke's sake...

'What am I gonna do?' He looked at Daisuke again. 'I want to tell him...' He closed his eyes. 'But I don't know how!' He opened his eyes as the bell rang.

'Maybe this weekend,' he thought. 'We can hang out, and I'll tell him then.'

Dark, afraid but resolute, walked over to Daisuke. The day was over. Time to walk home.

Friday.

Finally.

Two days had passed since Dark had decided to reveal his feelings. Two days of agonizing over how to say it. Two days of video games, after school, at Daisuke's house, with no one at home. Two days...He was losing his mind.

But now, the weekend had arrived. Daisuke was coming to his house after school, and he was spending the night. The plan was to stay up and watch tons of anime. 'So,' Dark wondered, 'how is this going to work?'

9:00pm.

Watching a movie.

Hands gently touching--accidentally grazing--as they reached for popcorn.

And a new, unexpected development. Whenever Dark tried to look at Daisuke, to sneak little peeks, he had to be very nonchalant, even more than usual, because for whatever reason...Daisuke kept looking at _him!_

'He knows,' Dark thought. 'He knows and he doesn't know what to say. But is that a good thing or a bad thing?'

Dark kept his eyes on the screen. He didn't want to make Daisuke any more suspicious than he already was.

Half an hour.

The credits roll.

"Dark?"

He is startled out of his thoughts. He turns his head, finally, and sees worry in Daisuke's eyes.

'Worry?'

"Dark, I--"

"Yes?" Nervous. Is this the moment of truth? The end of their friendship?

"I don't know quite how to say this..."

'Keep going,' he thought, expecting the worst. 'Just get it over with and put me out of my misery...'

"I love you."

Dark's jaw drops to the floor. Surprise registers in his deep purple eyes.

"You love me?" he asks, incredulous.

"Yes...I...sorry...nevermind..." Daisuke muttered, turning red, sorry and embarassed for saying these things.

"Sorry?" Dark asked. "Jesus, why?" He grabbed Daisuke's arm and pulled him, hugging him to his chest. A single tear of utter relief flowed from his eye.

"I thought that you'd hate me for loving you...I know that everyone else will."

"I'm not everyone." A muffled reply. "I'm me."

Dark pulled Daisuke to where he could see his face.

"I'm so glad you're you..." A single kiss, slow, gentle, sweet.

"I'm so glad you're you."

A/N: XD squeals happily Yay! A fic finally! I whipped this together this morning in my spanish class...we had a sub...


	2. Chapter 2

Glad You're You

Ject

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel. cries

A/N: Okay, so not as cute, but I am trying. I want to keep this story innocent, as my others are...questionable. Anyways, this is leading up to something, like a third chapter, but that will probably be it.

"words" 'thoughts'

The days went by, and life went on for Daisuke Niwa and Dark Mousey. The boys kept up the front of being "just friends" at school, so as not to arouse suspicion. They hoped and prayed that no one would ever find out.

Dark and Daisuke often spent the night at one of their houses, often Daisuke's. His mother was kind, and even better, she was oblivious to the blooming relationship between her son and her son's best friend.

Dark lived with his aunt and uncle, an aunt and uncle who were barely ever home. Dark was always very careful not to let Daisuke's parent's find out that there were never adults in his house. He didn't want them to say that Daisuke couldn't come over anymore.

The weeks went by, and life went on. Soon Daisuke's birthday was fast approaching, and this left Dark with quite a dilemma. 'What am I going to give Dai for his birthday?' The thought was always in his head, because now, their relationship had changed.

Dark agonized over what to do for Daisuke's birthday. He agonized for three days, not paying attention to anything but his own worried brain. Finally he knew what he was going to do. Daisuke's birthday was on a Friday this year. . . that left Dark only one option.

"Daisuke!" Dark called, after the last class of the day. "Would you like to spend the night this Friday night? My aunt and uncle are out agaoin this weekend. We can order pizzas and watch movies, and just hang out. Would you like to?"

"Of course, Dark. I would love to hang out that night." Daisuke leaned in toward his boyfriend, and whispered, "It's a date." He winked at Dark, and started home. Dark turned a light shade of pink. What did it mean?

Daisuke was being so bold. Why would he do that? Why would he say such things, such beautiful wonderful things? They were private things, and if anyone would have over heard them they could have been in serious trouble. . .but now Dark knew his idea was good.

The next day, Thursday, Dark asked what movies he should rent, what pizza he should buy. "It's all for you, Dai," he said, on their way to school that morning. That evening was an exciting one. He made some phone calls, then went out for provisions.

The next day, Friday. The day that Dark had been waiting for, agonizing over. Daisuke's birthday. Daisuke wondered why Dark left school halfway through the day. After school, Daisuke walked across town, and soon arrived at Dark's house.

He barged inside to see Dark standing in the living room, waiting for him. "So answer my question," Daisuke said as he flopped onto Dark's couch. "Why did you leave school halfway through the day?"

"Cuz I was busy," Dark replied, nonchalantly dodging the question. He walked into the dining room, knowing that Daisuke would follow. And he did. He gasped at what he saw. There were glowing candles on the table. There was Dark's aunt and uncle's beautiful china, set on the dining room table in a setting for two.

"Sit," Dark said. He pulled out a chair and motioned for Daisuke to sit down. Once he was, Dark walked into the kitchen, and came out a moment later rolling a cart filled with food. One bowl had vegetables, one bowl had salad, and there was a tray full of roast beef.

"What is all this?" Daisuke asked. He looked at Dark, who simply smiled sweetly. "No, really! Answer me! What is this?"

"Well, it's your birthday, right? So here is half of your gift. A homemade dinner. This is why I only went to school for half the day. I came home and slaved over the stove for you. Eat! The other half of your gift is yet to come!"

They ate, and had a wonderful time. 'This feels like we live together. It feels like we do this all the time!' Dark thought. He sighed, and wondered if he and Daisuke would ever really be able to live together.

Finished with dinner, they both pitched in and put the leftovers away. "Now what?" Daisuke asked. "What else do you have up your sleeve?"

"You'll see," Dark said, as he grabbed both their coats. "It's time to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Out," Dark said. They walked toward through town. Finally, Dark pulled out two tickets. "I said we were going to watch a movie," Dark said, "and this will make it feel like a true date."

Daisuke turned pink. He was so happy! Finally, a true date with the person he loved.

Inside the theatre, alone in the dark, the two boys were able to hold hands—in public—and declare their love.


End file.
